Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a type of nonvolatile memory that provides the benefits of simple structure, small cell size, scalability, ultrafast operation, low-power operation, high endurance, good retention, large On/Off ratio, CMOS compatibility, low cost, etc. One type of RRAM comprises a memory element, such as a metal oxide layer. For example, by application of electrical pulses, the resistance of the memory element may be changed between two or more stable resistance ranges.
In a CMOS manufacturing process, some steps may be conducted under a gas atmosphere comprising hydrogen (H2). In addition, some components of the manufactured structure may release hydrogen, for example, during a high-temperature step of the manufacturing process. The hydrogen may be disadvantageous for the retention of the memory element.